Life Changes
by Female-Fighter
Summary: Emma, Jack, and Ericka are grown up and there parents have to make some changes that might change there life forever. I do not own anything! Complete
1. Info

**Chapter 1**

**Ericka-14 is a freshman in highschool and is getting notes from a person in school sadly there not love notes.**

**Jack-14 is a freshman in highschool, he has his eyes set on someone. Will he get the surprise of his lifetime?**

**Emma-16 a jr in highschool.She has a boyfriend that Rachel loves but Ross hates.(surprises you any?)Will she have to breakup with him just to please her father?**

**Ross-a business man, can not stand Emmas boyfriend he thinks he is bad because he was in detention and has a nose ring.**

**Rachel-owns her own cloting store. Personal she loves Emmas boyfrend because he is very sweet.**

**Monica- has her own cooking business that is going very well but something could happen that would change her life forever.**

**Chanler-Works as the captain of the New York Islanders. **

**Okay Chapter one is just to give you an idea of the story. Chapter 2 is coming soon, to a computer near you.**


	2. Going to school

**Chapter 2**

**"Ericka get out of the bathroom, you're not the only one in the house!"**

**"Coming Jack, what a loser(under her breath)"**

**"Ericka come out of the bathroom and have breakfast"**

**"Fine,stupid family"**

**As Ericka, Chanler,and Monica ate breakfast, Jack was thinkong about a way to get this girl in his english class.**

**"Oh her silky blonde hair and her wonderful wildberry perfume, oh see she is perfect"**

**"So who is she?"**

**"Huh...oh hi dad"**

**"So who is she?"**

**"Oh no one just a person in english class"**

**"I think I am missing something but your mother wants you in the kitchen breakfast is waiting for you"**

**"K"**

**"Emma hurry up I can not afford to be late for my meeting"  
"Coming mom, hey I have to go see you later Chad"  
****"What took you so long?"  
"Had to fix my hair"  
****"Whatever, lets go oh and you don't lie very well, you're facial expression says that you were talking to Chad again"  
****"What do you expect dad hates when I talk to him so I have no choice"  
"Well you have a _small_ point"**

**Okay 2 is boring but it will get better I promise(Okay I hope it will get better) Please Read and Review. Chapter 3 will be up soon. **


	3. Notes

Chapter 3

Notes

Ericka got to her locker and realized that a note was hanging out of her locker.

_Hey Ericka,  
__I am watching you. Be careful I will kill you if your not careful._

Ericka took the note to the pricipals office.

"What's wrong" "I got this note im my locker"

The princepal read the note then told Ericka what she was going to do. First she wanted to knowe if she had done anything to any one, then she was going to wait and see if something else happens, if so the she would call the police.

Ericka said as far as she could remember she did nothing. After she got done it was first period and she ran upstairs to class. She got to her seat and told her best friend (Alicia) everything. After first period there was another note.

_Hey Ericka,_

_If you go to rthe principals again I will kill you oh and don't go to the bathroom I am watching you. HA,HA,HA._

Ericka was scared becasue she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to go to the principal but she had no choice. After lunch Alicia and Ericka went to the office, Alicia said everything she knew becasue Ericka was in tears. This time the principla calle dthe police and had Alica go to her class but a teacher went with her. Ericka called her and waited for the police as soon as they arrived she explained the hole thing then started crying. When Monica and Chanler showed up they all thought of something to keep Ericka safe,

What will happen to Ericka will she find out who is doing this to her. Please R and R.


	4. Asking

**Chapter 4**

**Asking**

Jack was sitting in english class when his teacher told them to break in to groups. It just so happened that the teacher put Jack and Rosemary(the girl he likes) together. The ntwo seemed to be doing fine until Jack was supose to ask her would you rather do short stories or a novel, instead he asked would you rather go to the movies or diner with me on Saturday. Rosemary started lauging but said yes to a movie and she would be able to at 7:00pm. Jack was so happy but remained cool for the rest of the period. He thought of reasons for him to leave on Saturday without him answering tons of questions from his parents.

Next period he was called down to the office ready to go home. He thought he forgot a doctors appointment, but when he got there he learned about what happened to Ericka. He felt really bad because when you are a twin you can sometimes feel what the other one is feeling (trust I know I am a twin). Right before the family was leaving he remember that he forgot to give Rosemary his number. So he run back to his english class and said he forgot to ask what the homework was. As the teacher was looking in his agenda book he gave the number to Rosemary then ran out the door back to his parents.

I know very short chapter but I forgot this one wasn't done and worked on chapter 5 so this was just to fill in the gaps. 5 is much longer . Please R and R.


	5. Phone Call

**Chapter 5**

**Phone call**

When Monica and the family got home from the little problem at the school Monica saw that the answering machine had one new message.

_Hey Mon your not home well fine, me, Ross, and Emma will be in your area next week and we were hoping we could get together and hangout like old times. Well I will call back later.beep_

"Hey mom whose was that"

"That was my friend Rachel, Ericka"

Ericka walked away while Monica was busy daydreaming. The only think that stopped hewr was the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Monica I got you, did you get my message"

"Oh yeah we would be so happy to see you guys again.""How old is Emma now"

"16"

"Wow really it has been awhile since I saw you guys"

"Monica I have to go see you next week"

Monica told everyone the good news. For the rest of the week They cleaned the house and got ready for the others. On Monday Monica, Chanler, Ericka, and Jack headed for the airport to pick up Rachel,and her family. Rachel saw Monica and ran towards her Ross and Emma walked up to them. Monica introduced Ericka and Jack and then they all piled into the suv and went back to the house. For hours they did nothing but talk, Emma and Ericka talked about fasion and boys. Monica and Rachel talked about life, and jobsand Ross, Jack and Chanler talked about sports and money. At around 8:30pm the phone rang and Chanler picked it up then handed it to Monica.

"Hello, WHAT! really I would be honored Thank you sir"

"Guys I just got a promotion. I get to be head chef of Miller Italian Resturant. We would have to move but would get a pay increase plus it is by you guys Rachel.

"Wait we would have to move"questioned Jack" we can't I have a date on Saturday with Rosemary"

Monica and Chanler looked at each other and gave everyone else the dumb stare.

On Saturday

"Hey Rosemary come on in and meet my parents"said Jack shly

On the date Jack told her that he was moving and this would be the last date becasue he didn't want things to get serious and then when he did move it would be hard to say goodbye. Around 9:30pm Jack brought her home(well Emma did because she could drive). On Monday Rachel and her family got on the airplane and went home.

Two Months later

Chanler and the others loaded everything on the trunk and and headed for the airplane that would take them to there new home.

Okay there is chapter 5. I hoped you liked it. Please R and R.


	6. Unhappy Ending

Chapter 6

Unhappy Ending

2 years later

All of them were settled. Jack and Ericka were now 16 and Jack had a girlfriend named April, and Ericka had a boyfriend named Chris. Emma was still seeing Chad and was now 18. Life was going smoothly until ring, ring "Hello...please hold on...CHANDLER, hello...WHAT cool...um I will have to get back to you I must talk to my family about it."

"Who was that dear?"

"We have to talk"

Chandler explained to them that he was offered a job as assiant coach of the New Jersey Devils.

"Did you take the job dad?"asked Jack

"no, well not yet I wanted to ask you guys first"

They talked and talked finally thay decidedto let Chandler take the job. No one wanted to see him leave but they had to do to a tax increase. They decided that he was to go and stay int N.J and when the season ended he was to come home and make up for lost times.

2 months

The hockey season is over and Chandler go buthe was rarely home because of off-season training. Monica felt so lonely becasue she missed the company when the kids were out, she missed someone waking up with her. When Chandler was home he was to busy to do anything. Chandler came home and took her out to dinner there he told her that he got promoted to main coach, something she didn't want to hear. That is when she made up her mind.

"Chandler I want a divorce"

"WHAT, but I thought you wanted me to get the job?"

"I did but we told you to come home on the off season, when you are home you are never free,I want a divorce"

This is something that both didn't want to do but they went throught with it.

Well what do you think? I hoped you liked it. Please RR. Thanks


	7. Dating

Chapter 8

Dating

A while after the divorce was final Monica started dating a man named Francess. They really liked each other and so the kids. Months after dating Francess proposed

"Monica I love you so much I would for you to be my wife, will you marry me?"

Monica said yes, after she got home she tlod the kids and called everyone, they were so excited.(Ross had a hard time accepting the fact that his sister was marring a man he had never met but didn't say anything.)

"Hello, this is Ericka is Mr.Bing there? Please connect me over...hi dad...I am okay i quess, look I just wanted to tell you mom is getting married, she didn't want to tell you, so please don't say anything...I know I love you too dad bye"

"Mom I am going over to Chris's house see yopu later"

"Be back by 10:30pm"

"I am meeting April at the movies see you later mom"

"Bye Jack"

Monica felt alone again but she knew that it wouldn't be long. Ding Dong "Its' open Francess"

"Hey sweetheart I am so glad we are getting married'

"Me too the kids are out till 10:30 want to have some fun"

"Wow sure"

(Because this is rated PG I have to keep it clean)

At 10:30 Ericka and Jack came home, Francess and Monicxa were still in the bedroom they lost track of time. Monica quickly ran outside to say hello to them and try to give Francess some time to get dressed. They took there coats off and headed for their rooms. Francess was able to sneak out.

The following week Monica told everyone that the wedding was in two months because they didn't want to wait. That weekend Monica, Rachel, Ericka, and Emma picked up Phoebe and her daughter Hannah (Phoebe has Hannah, Randy, and is pregnant with another). The group went out to pick out a wedding dress, flower girl and brides maid dresses. Ericka got a pretty light pink dress with open toe shoes. Rachel, Emma, Phoebe, and Hannah got a long light purple dress and shoes just like Ericka's just a different color. Monica a wedding gown that only really rich people could afford.

There is Chapter 7. Please Read and Review.


	8. To soon to say I do

Chapter 8

To Soon to Say I Do

**_Two weeks before the wedding_**

Everyone was running back and forth, Monica was excitedbut upset, she thought she would be Chandler forever. The thoughts were pushed shoved aside and forgotten. The gang had thrown her a surprise bridal shower. It was just an excuse to get drunk ( well except for Ericka, Emma and Hannah). It was just like old times the gang (well the females) were together again. They partied all night and slept all day. They all had massive headaches and took turns using the bathrooms.

_**The Wedding Day**_

It was an hour before the big moment. Everyone was just about ready. They all looked perfect. Monica's parents helped her get ready. Finally the time had arrived, everyone stood up as the music started for the bride. They waited and waited finally someone ran out and said"Chandler is in the hospital Monica and the others are headed there now. Francess knew he had to follow her, later he would regret it.

_**At the hospital**_

****"Oh Chandler, I love you I am so

sorry I left you please... I don't want to lose you"

"You must be Monica, I am Chandler's doctor he has a massive head wound and nice cuts on his back."

"What happened"  
"From what I can gather he was watching the game when the puck hit him in the head thats where the gash came from, then a fight broke out and his bodied got flung into the plastic windows and it broke causing the cuts on his back."

"Will he be okay?"

"He should be but it will take a while"

She went back to Chandler, Emma was tring to calm down Erica and Jack was just sitting outside of the room. Francess showed up and saw the love she had for Chandler so he walked over to her and told her that the wedding was off, she would not be everything he wanted and she would have to find someone else.

She was shocked but she didn't say anything.

Chapter 8 is done only a few more and then this story is done. Please R&R.


	9. The way it was meant to be

Chapter 9

_The Way it was Meant to be_

_5 Months Later_

Chandler was just about recovered. The accident made him realize that he missed so much.Chandler quit his job and proposed to Monica.

Monica was pregnaut with Francess baby( that's why they were getting married so soon.) Chandler didn't want her to give up the baby so they got married right away. Ross finally accepted Emma's boyfriend and realized they had alot in common. Joey came back from L.A. for a shooting of his new movie _Death of the Bearded Women, _Everyone was together again. It was the best time ever. Mike and Phoebe are still together and she a baby boy named Brian.

_One Year Later_

****Monica had a baby girl named May that was already one. Life was finally getting back on track. Everyone made time during the summer for a reunion and plain out parting. Ericka and jack are now 17and Emma was nineteen. Hannah is 15, Randy is 10 and Brian is also one. The older kids are helping the younger ones make life perfect, just like it was for them. There motto"Life may have its changes but when you really look at it, it is and will always be perfect".

Okay there is my story chapter 10 will be years later. Please R&R. I hope you enjoyed it. If you think I should make a story on someone else or something please feel free to add it to the review.


	10. Many Years Later

Chapter 10

**Years Later**

Erica is married to Chris and has a boy, named Evan who is 6 and they adopted a girl named Alicia who is 3. Jack got married to Rosemary (he broke up with April) he saw Rosemary again when he was started college. They have twin boys Daniel and Alex who just turned 7. Emma married Chad after months of arguing with Ross to accept it. They have a daughter who is 9. Emma named her Rachel because she looks just like Rachel. They also have twins one boy named Josh and a girl named Cayla. May is in the Middle School and has a crush on Brian. Hannah is a senior in college and dating a man named David. Randy is getting married in two months to a girl named Samantha.

All of them were enjoying a nice day at the park. Every year they got together just to enjoy the day and the time together.

Many Years Later

Emma is a fashion designer for Lord and Taylor. Chad is a police officer for the NYPD. Erica became a Kindergarten teacher. Chris works for a law agency. Jack become a construction worker. Rosemary is a stay at home mom. Hannah works part time at a diner for some spar cash. David is trying to get his doctor degree. Then he plans to marry Hannah. Randy is a secretary at a office building. Samantha is a cashier for now.

They live life as it comes and for them it is just beginning. They will never forget what they have gone through and they will never ever forget that Life Changes.

This story is done and over with. I hoped you liked it any ideas please add in review.


End file.
